inside and out
by katielouisewils
Summary: Darcy may, a dancer from London finds herself dancing for a certain British boy band. can she resist there charming traps and remain professional


'morning darc'

'morning motherrrrrr, is their any cheerios?'

'you will have to look hun, but i have a feeling i may of used the lasts yesterday'

i slipped over to the cereal shelf and rumaged around a little amongst the various boxes of old porridge we never use and out of stale bagels. No cheerios but i found some muesli, will have to do for today, i swear its like hamster food and some strange ceral producer decided he liked it and stuck it on sale for everyone to 'enjoy'.

i lifted it down from the shelf and pulled open the foggy plastic wrapper that keeps it all fresh, pouring it into my bratz bowl, dont judge me, i got it one easter in a chocolate egg box.

'here you go darcy' my mum put down a fresh glass of orange juice on the table, i got a placemat and took a seat on the plastic chairs we got from ikea adges ago.

'what have you got in school today then? anything awful?'

'well i actually have the results of that audtion today, you know the one a few weeks ago for that adgency, steven webster?'

'have you told your teachers? because im not ringing that stroppy office lady again'

she then went on to immatate her.

'you have to give 24 hours notice for a planned absency blah blah blah, fuck her'

'MUM, its not lady like to swear'

'sorry, now go get ready, good luck!'

i gulped down the last slip of my juice and flug my bowl in the sink, il wash it later, or not.

i grabbed a jumper and my old tatty shorts out of my wardrobe and threw them on.

.com/cgi/set?id=46467122

i yanked my long blonde hair into a messy ponytail and left my face fresh, i knew my chances in getting this job was like zero so im not too fussed.

i bum slid down my stairs like a mature adult, and grabbed my bag and phone, slipping into my toms.

'bye mum'

'bye beautiful, good luck'

it was freezing in here, i swear pinapple is never heated.

i dance here like every day and for the first 20 minuits of the lesson im sat pracitcally shivering. The only studio thats heated is studio 3, and thats only used for salsa, i bet the only reason people do salsa in the first place is its heated, or theyre like spanish or somthing, or wherever its from.

i took a seat in the main studio, next to a few of my friends, well you could call them friends, really they are just people i pass my time talking too in between the breaks of each class, not even my type.

'ok'

a man, who i can only take to be steven webster himself, stood before us.

'we have actually decided to let two people into the adgency, the talent here is increadble, you should all be extremely proud of yourselves and never give up'

oh here we go, the 'never give up your all amazing' speech.

'a male and a female will be sighned today, and those talented induviduals are, joseph smith and darcy rose, welcome, both of you!'

ok back to the real world darcy, you always do this just before somthing big is announced, start picturing your name being read out, then its not you, snap out of it.

'darcy, youve got in, go on up' luna, one of my passing time inbetween break buddies shook me, i turned to her 'what, i actually have?'

'yes you peanut now get your arse up there'

i pushed myself up from the floor, in a state of shock, i really should close my mouth, im going to catch flys. Every single person in the room was staring at me as i made my way to the front, next to joseph, who i may of had a small fling with at someones house party last year but, lets not go there.

'well done you two, now we will be in touch later on, whenever we have news goodbye everyone, im sure there will be many more oppertuntiys for you talented bunch but today was not your day'

i stevens hand and made my way to collect my bag from the pegs, as i floated to the hall on a cloud of shock and happiness i could hear the moans and groans of the people who are so full of themselves and wanted to get in, obviously thinking they were the best and perfect for the job.

theres always people like that, wherever you go, whatever you audtion for.

'MUUUUUUM'

i flung the door open and ran through to the kitchen.

'mum i got in i got in!'

'hunny i am so proud of you! i must admit when you told me the most of the dancers there were seniors and way older than you i was nervous but, darling come here'

she swallowed me in the biggest hug ever.

'muubf i canrt brrg'

'WHAT?'

she let me go.

'i said i couldent breathe'

'oh sorry about that, im just so so proud of you! now i think this calls for a nice cheeky chinese for lunch?'

she knows me well, although i should hope so as she did give birth to me, bring me up, dress me, get to know me, buy me clothes ect.

i stuck my feet in my zebra slippers which were in the hallway and slid through to my lounge where i flopped down on my side of the sofa. i looked like a looney, just sat- smiling to myself, i had beat 48 other people hoping to get in, me on my own, wow.

'darcyyyy, hun the phones ringing please awnser it for your dear old mother'

exuse me, who was the one that has just been sighned by an adgency? question awnsered.

'fine'

i pushed myself up from the sofa, where id left a nice imprint of buttox, i crawled through to the hallway and lifted the house phone from the cradel,

'hello this is the rose household, darcy speaking'

'hi there, this is lucine from steven webster, id like to ask you to come down the office now if possible, i have a few people you need to meet, 12:00 at the latest, goodbye'

wow ok, no room for objection there was there now, moody cow, mabye its her time of the month, either that or someone pissed on her bonfire.

i placed the phone down and waited for the little thankyou for calling message i recored when i was 10, it always amuses me.

'mum i need to go down to the steven webster office, can we have the chinese for tea?'

'sure hunny, do you know what they need you for so soon?'

'no clue, apparently i need to meet some people'

'ok no problem, go change into somthing smarter, you dont know who it is, mabye the queen'

um why?.

i once again, returned to my wardrobe for the second time today, more washing for my mum, but i would of happily gone down dressed like this, her choice.

.com/untitled_19/set?id=46540930

my outfit was smart, maybe a little too smart so i stuck on a denim jacket, just one from primark last week, dear god if primark was a person i may have snogged its face of and married it, i dont care if its a girl, id be a lesbian with it.

i straightned my hair and slapped on a little bit of makeup, including my new nude pink lipstick from mac last week, yet again another shop i could marry.

'good morning miss rose, please follow me, we have people you need to see'

lucine i take it, the moody one i spoke to on the phone- she seems a little happier in person, much to my delight.

she guided me through the long marble corridors of steven webster, i could see the pictures on the wall of recognisable faces that i can only take are signed by steven and have become famous, i could see an empty frame at the end of the hall, hopefully waiting for my picture.

i wish.

she opend the door to an office named 'lucine walker' so hers, unless there is another lucine here, which i doubt as its quite an unusual name.

she wrapped her pale hands around the silver doorhandle, my bottom lip is shaking like an eathquake or somthing, calm down calm down.

she gently pushed open the door and all chatter in there stopped, the room fell silent, naturally making me feel even more nervous, not helpful.

'meet one direction'

awh, ive heared of them, pretty cute boys, really hot actually.

'hi there, im darcy, darcy rose'

i stuck out my hand for the curly haired one to shake, insted he went in for a hug.

'oh ok, hi' i let out abit of a nervous giggle before hugging the rest of the boys and learning there names, the irish one named niall was adorable.

'so, darcy, we have an offer for you'

lucina, who was currently sat behind her desk sat forward and moved her laptop to the side, pulling foward some paperwork.

'how would you like to go on tour with these boys around the UK?'

'oh my goodness, id love to!'

this was an amazing experiance, my first job to be a tour with one of the most popular boybands, this was perfect!

'just sighn here?'

she handed me a pen and i sighned on the dotted line.


End file.
